Detective Conan: Continued
by Vibrant Filly
Summary: Joined fic between Satsuki Mugumi and Vibrant Filly. Can't say much... (hate summaries!) hehehe
1. Beachside Case

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from 'Detective Conan

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from 'Detective Conan.' They belong to their creators.

Author's Notes: A joint fic by Vibrant Filly and Satsuki Mugumi. FYI: This is a fic set in the future. You don't need to know anything else right now.

~

Shinichi Kudo adjusted his dark sunglasses. He looked out at the sparking ocean. 'It's good to get away from the office.'

"Come on Dad!" Shinichi's son, Conan, ran toward the inviting water. 

"Go on," urged his wife, Ran, "you need to have some fun."

Shinichi laughed and ran after Conan, who was already in the water.

A woman screamed.

Shinichi stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards the sound. Farther down the beach, two people were looking at something on the sand. Shinichi looked at Ran. She nodded briefly and Shinichi ran down the beach. 

A man and a woman were staring at a crumpled black form. Shinichi noticed the woman was white with fright. Shinichi looked at the form again, and realized it was a body.

'Seems like I can't leave work in the office.' Shinichi sighed and shook his head. He bent down and pressed two fingers to the man's neck. The feel of the cold, wet flesh sent a shiver down Shinichi's spine. 'Pull yourself together!' Shinichi felt for a pulse, there was a small chance the man was still alive. Shinichi couldn't find a pulse. The man was dead. 

After a quick visual examination, Shinichi guessed the man couldn't have been dead long. There were no signs of decay yet, but the skin was a deathly pale, and had an almost waxy appearance. The man's eyes were open, as if he died in shock, his mouth agape.

Careful not to disturb anything, Shinichi stood and led the couple away. He pulled out his cell phone and punched a speed dial number. 

"Inspector Meguri? This is Shinichi. A body was found on the beach." Shinichi gave his location and hung up.

Within five minutes, the beach was swarming with police officers. 

A coroner was checking out the body and Inspector Meguri was interviewing the couple, Shinichi made his way over to the coroner.

"How long has he been dead?" 

Coroner responses, "No longer than 2 days, there's no signs of decay yet, but look at these!" the coroner pointed out the marks on the man's arms and neck, "Almost appears if he's been strangled"

"Most likely not the case, if he was strangled would the marks be deeper possibly cutting the flesh?" 

"Yes, you're right, I'm going to try something. This is normally isn't done after such a long period of time, but it looks as if he choked,"

"What are you going to try?"

"I'm going to see if there's air in his lungs. If he choked, his air passage will still be blocked, not allowing water into his lungs." The coroner pressed the heel of his hand to the dead man's sternum, the air way was blocked. The coroner pressed harder, and dislodged an object, deflating his lungs. A pebble was pushed into the dead man's mouth. A coroner poked a gloved hand into the man's mouth, and pulled out the pebble, "Looks like an accidental death…" 

Shinichi is thinking, "This doesn't end here," Shinichi begins to walks down the beach, "There's something missing…" 

"Shinichi!" Shinichi looked up, Ran was running towards him, "Shinichi, Conan was playing with a fishing net and almost got caught in it!"

"Fishing Net?!?!?!"

Somehow, those 2 words clicked with Shinichi, 

"Shinichi!!!" 

Shinichi snaps out of his reverie, "Nani…?"

"Baka, You were thinking about that case, weren't you?"

"I guess so…."

Ran runs back to the blanket and she pulls out a frying pan out of the picnic basket, she starts to chase Shinichi around the beach, 

"What?!?!? I didn't do anything!!!" 

"You don't care about your own flesh and blood!!!" Shinichi falls on the ground, and Ran hits him over the head, she hits him so hard, he sinks into the sand, Ran walks away, 

"Women…" Shinichi muttered, "You can never understand'em…"

Inspector Meguri witnessed the entire proceeding, "I'm glad I don't have a wife like that…"

Shinichi stood up, and walked down the beach to find the net. He finds the net with Ran, laying next to the blanket, Shinichi is able to grab the net, but Ran sees him, he automatically hides the net behind his back,

"hmmm…." Ran glanced back at Conan who was playing in the water, Shinichi sees the opportunity and runs his 60 km/h dash, Ran discovers he's gone and mutters, "Where did he go now?"

Shinichi ran down the beach to where the body was being bagged, "Wait!" Shinichi stretched the net, and compared it to the marks on the man's arms and neck, they matched, "The match perfectly, just as I thought…" Shinichi handed the net to Inspector Meguri, "Better tag this as evidence."

A woman called out, "that's my husband!" everyone looked up and saw a dark haired woman leading a small boy by the hand, she ran up to Inspector Meguri, "Inspector, Inspector, that's my missing husband!" 

"Ah, Mrs. Tomoe, has your son regained his memory yet?" 

"No, he hasn't," said Mrs. Tomoe,

"Are you sure this is your husband?" said Shinichi

"Yes, he went missing 2 days ago,"

Shinichi thought about just about when he died, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Yes, uh… 2 days ago, my husband and husband went on a boating trip, but they got caught in a terrible storm and my son washed up on the shore yesterday…" Mrs. Tomoe starts crying,

A police officer called, "Hey, there's something out there,"

Everyone looked and saw something bobbing on the water.

"Well, someone go get it!" said Inspector Meguri,

A police was sent out and brought back the motor boat, Mrs. Tomoe gasped, "that's my husband's boat!"

Shinichi went and looked at the boat, and noticed the side was broken, 

"This looks like an accident," Inspector Meguri said, 

"I don't think so…" Shinichi said quietly,   


Inspector Meguri started to interview Mrs. Tomoe, and Shinichi watched her face closely, a police officer began to examine the motor, and Shinichi noticed a change in Mrs. Tomoe's expression. Shinichi checked the body again, and found a plastic bag, that contained some papers, "Mrs. Tomoe," Shinichi said holding up the bag, "Do you know what these are?" 

"Um… yes… they're the divorce papers my husband…"

"Divorce papers…?" Inspector Meguri, 

"Hey, this motor's been tampered with!" shouted the officer,

Shinichi noticed another change come out in Mrs. Tomoe's expression, he went over to check out the motor, the officer showed him how the casing was loose, and held up a wrench, "I found this in the motor," 

Shinichi checked out the broken side of the boat, and found a small, almost not noticeable scrap of cloth caught on the splintered wood, 

Ran runs up to Shinichi, she is angry, "Shinichi, it's 5 PM, it's time to go home!"  


"Not now, I'm in the middle of a case, go home without me!"

"NO!" yelled Ran, "Remember when you brought me to Tropical Land, you told me to go home, and you ran off, and I had a strange premonition that you wouldn't come back, and eventually, you didn't, I'm not letting that happen again!"  


"Listen Ran, I'll come home this time… I just need to finish this case,"

"No, I'm waiting right here for you," she holds Conan in her arms,

"Fine by me…"

Suddenly, everything fell into place, "I've got it!"

"Wha…?" Inspector Meguri,

"I know who did it!"

"Who?" 

Shinichi pointed at the culprit, 

….


	2. Murder Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from 'Detective Conan

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from 'Detective Conan.' They belong to their creators.

Author's Notes: A joint fic by Vibrant Filly and Satsuki Mugumi. FYI: This is a fic set in the future. You don't need to know anything else right now.

~

Shinichi pointed at the culprit, the wife…

"What? I did not kill my husband, where did you get that ridiculous idea from?"

"These divorce papers," he held up the plastic bag containing the divorce papers, "And your reluctance to talk about them, first off, Mr. Tomoe fell off the boat due to a wave, knocking the boat, and forcing him overboard, which broke the side and snagged a piece of his coat. When he was overboard, he got caught in a fishing net which explains the marks on his arms and neck. While he was sinking, a pebble from the sea floor was picked up by strong water movements, and when he opened his mouth the pebble went in, and lodged itself in his airway, thus Mr. Tomoe choked to death."

"How about the boy?" asked Inspector Meguri

"The same wave that knocked his father overboard, also knocked the boy to the deck of the boat, and he hit his head bringing about his amnesia."

"How come the boy had a lifejacket on, and his father didn't?"

"Mr. Tomoe attempted to put on his lifejacket, but he was more concerned about his son's safety,"

"How'd he get out of the net?"

"The ocean currents loosened the net from Mr. Tomoe, and he floated to shore,"

"What exactly did the wife do?"

"I didn't do anything" argued the wife,

"She was the one who tampered the motor," 

"Why would she do anything like that?"

"Ask Mrs. Tomoe yourself!" Shinichi looked at the wife,

"Alright, Alright, I did it!" sobbed the wife falling to her knees, "He wanted the divorce, but I still loved him, he said the only way he'd back out of the divorce is if he died… I would rather live knowing that he was dead, than running off with someone else!" the wife was overcome by her tears,

"That wraps up this case," Shinichi said, he turned to Ran, who had tears in her eyes, "What wrong?"

"Anou…I'm just so afraid something like this…" she paused, "would happen to us…" 

Shinichi went over to Ran and hugged her, "Don't worry, nothing like that's gonna happen to us…" 

"I guess you're right…" 

"Let's go home…," said Shinichi grabbing Conan by the hand,

…

Author's Note:

Satuski: I really didn't wanna do the sappy part! Vibrant wanted to put, "I'll always be there for you…" but I yelled at her and said, "I'M NOT GONNA TYPE THAT DOWN!!!" I think her sister heard me… another thing to think about, Vibrant and me typed down this fic in 1 day! We did the thinking in 2 days though… now to Vibrant, 

Vibrant Filly: I wanted the sappy part!

Satsuki: NO! Well… we'll be typing down Chapter 3 pretty soon, it's really funny! Vibrant and me were laughing our asses off! Cya then!


	3. Pure Torture

Disclaimer: We don't own 'Detective Conan' unfortunately, Gosho Aoyama owns it

Disclaimer: We don't own 'Detective Conan' unfortunately, Gosho Aoyama owns it!

This is a joined fic, by Satuski Mugumi and Vibrant Filly, and this is our funny chapter, Enjoy!

~

Shinichi walked into the kitchen, where Ran had just finished washing the dishes, "Shinichi, I have to go see the doctor today…."

"Why?"

"I started vomiting this morning"

"Okay… that's too much information…"

Ran picks up the frying pan on the stove, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!"

"Um…. Never mind… what time do you wanna go?"

"Now would be fine…"

"What about Conan, I've got a case to go to, Dr. Agasa is out right now, I just tried calling him,"

"Hmmm… I'm sure Ai will take care of him!" 

"Are you sure, I mean…"

"He'll be fine!"

"Oook…"

~

They arrive at Ai's house,

"What do you want Shinichi?" asked Ai,

"Um… anou… c-could y-ou take… care of Conan…. for….um…. awhile…?" Shinichi saw Ran in the car pointing at her wrist,

Ai sighes, "Fine, what am I getting out of this?"

"You g-get enjoyment for being with C- BYE!" Shinichi ran off leaving Conan with Ai,

"YOU OVER INCOMPETENT BAKA!!!" she looked at Conan disgusted, "Guess I'm stuck with you for awhile…"

"YEAH!!!!" yelled Conan,

"I have a bad feeling at this…"

~

At the Doctor's Office,

"Mrs. Kudo, the cause of your nausea, is the fact that you are allergic to Puffer Fish!"

"Thank you Doctor," said Ran as she grabs her purse beginning to leave, "Should I take any medication?"

"It's not necessary, just avoid Puffer Fish," 

"Alright, arigatou!"

~

Ai's place,

"What do you wanna do kid?"

Conan looked at something on the counter, it was the APTX 4869, "I wanna play with this!!!!"

"AHHHH!!!! NOOO!!!!!!" Ai took out a barbie doll, "How about you play with this?"

"EEEWWW!!!! It's a girl toy!"  


"Grrrr….. you're acting almost like Shinichi himself!"

Conan just smiled, he paused, "I wanna go potty…."

"Grrrr….. DAMN YOU SHINICHI!!!!"

~

At the crime scene,

"There's something missing…. DAMN IT!!!"

"Shinichi!!!!!" said Ran running up to him, "there's something important that I need to tell you!"

"Not now Ran, I'm busy!"

"B-but Shinichi, it's REALLY important," she had a sly grim on her face,

"Ran, this case is REALLY driving me up the wall, can it wait?"

"NO!!!!"

"Well, it will have to wait!"

"Shinichi, I-"

"Ran- WAIT!!! I got it!!!"

"I'M PREGNANT!!!!" yelled Ran, everyone was shocked and looked at Ran,

"Wha-WHAT?!?!?!" 

"The doctor also said it was gonna be twins!!!"

"How can you… twins… what?… how…. Can… what…? I'm…" Shinichi fainted, "Confused…"

Ran took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed him to her, "I'll be taking him now!"

Inspector Meguri watched Ran drag Shinichi away, muttering, "I'm glad my wife isn't like that…."

~

"Come one Shinichi, let's go to a movie!!!!"

"Okay, let's go see that new Sherlock Holmes flick!"

"No!!! let's go see the 'Legend of Red Thread 2'"

"Awww…. Shit…" Shinichi groaned, "Do we have to…?"

"YES!!!" said Ran dragging him to the ticket booth, "Let's go buy tickets!"

"Somebody…. Help me…"

~

Ai's Place,

"WAAHHHHH!!!!! I'M HUNGRY!!!!! I'M BORED!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE GAKI!!!!!"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" cried Conan,

Ai thought, "When Shinichi gets back, I'm gonna drug him with the APTX 4869 again and NEVER give him that ANTIDOTE!!!! Wait a minute, I'll be stuck taking care of him, AND Conan…. damn it… that little asshole….."

~

"Hey! Ran!" said Kazuha at the ticket counter,

"Hey!!!! Kazuha!!!! What are you doing here?"

"Me and Heiji are gonna see a movie!!!!"

"Really?" asked Ran, "Same here!!!"

"Since Heiji didn't wanna go…. I have to handcuff him!!!"

"No way!!! I had to do the same thing!!! What movie are you seeing?"

"Legend of the Red Thread 2!!!"

"What a coincidence, we were gonna watch that tooo!!!!!"

"No we weren't!!!" yelled both Heiji and Shinichi,

"SHUT UP!!!!" yelled both the wives who were throughly pissed,

"We're both in the same situation…." Said Shinichi, "How'd you get handcuffed?"

"During an investigation…. She told me she was pregnant…"

"Oh god…" said Shinichi, "If Ran's pregnant again…. I'm gonna die…."

"That's not all! She said that it was triplets!!!" said Heiji,

"Lucky, Ran said it was twins…"

"We're in trouble…" said Shinichi and Heiji,

"What did you do with your daughter?"

"We left her with Ai…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kazuha dropped her off, she came over to my investigation in Tokyo…"

"You're following me…aren't you…?"

"No, I think our wives we're planning our downfall…"

Kazuha and Ran gave them an evil glare, Kazuha takes out a fan and Ran takes out a frying pan, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!"

"Nothing!!!!!"

"Good!!! Let's go find seats…"

"Oh spare me of mighty god… SPARE ME!!!!!"

"Shut up Shinichi!!! You're no Christian!!"

"Oh yeah…"

~

Ai's Place,

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ai, Ai picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Agasa's number, "DAMN IT!!!! He's not home!!!!"

"It's not nice to swear!" said Christie, 

"Ai's going banana's!!!"

"What's a banana?"

"I don't know, my mom always says that to my dad!!!"

"Wow!!!! You're really smart!!!!"

"I know, my dad's been teaching me dedu-"

"SHUT UP!!!!" 

"Ai swore again!!!! AI, WE'RE HUNGRY!!!!"  


"I TOLD YOU ALREADY!!! THERE'S NO FOOD IN THIS HOUSE!!!!!"

"Then go buy some!!!!"

"I'm A SCIENTIST!!!!!! Why do I have to be babysitting you little gaki's…?"

"Dr. Agasa baby-sits us!!!!"

"AM I DR. AGASA?!?!?!"

"You look like him, though!" said Conan,

"You little gaki's…."

~

"Hey Shinichi!!!" said Ran "Let's go get some popcorn!"

Shinichi notices all the people staring at him, "Uhhh… I don't know her…"

"Yeah… right… and you're handcuffed to me, so!" Ran drags him to the popcorn stand, "I wonder how the great Shinichi Kudo's gonna get out of this!!!"

"Wh-AT?!?!?!" yelled Shinichi, "I'm not…"  


"Hey, isn't that Shinichi Kudo?"  
"I heard he's the savior of the police!"

"How come he's handcuffed to that girl?"

"That's not possible, he's always escaped from everything!"

Heiji whispers something into the guy's ear, "He can never escape from his wife!" 

Kazuha drags Heiji into the theater, "Ran's getting our popcorn, let's go find seats!!!"

"Evidently…. I'm in the same si-TUATION!!!!!" yelled Heiji getting dragged into the movie theater,

"I'm glad my wife doesn't act like that…" (Satsuki: Hey…. I couldn't think of anything!!!!)

Shinichi murmured, "This is gonna be one LONG night…"

~

Ai's Place,

"STOP IT YOU LITTLE GAKI'S!!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!!! DON'T TAKE MY APTX 4896!!!!!!!!" yelled Ai, "AAHHH!!!! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK SOMETHING!!!!"

"crash…" (Satsuki: said that vase! J )

"Whoops…. AI!!!!! WE'RE BORED!!!!!"

"You've already broken half the vases in this house!!!!"

"Hey!!! Let's go break the other half!!!"

"Yeah!!! What a considerable idea!!!"

"Uhh… what does considerable mean?"

"Great…. I think…."

"Oh ok!!! Let's get going before the vases break themselves!!!"

"Yeah!!!!"

Christie and Conan run off, 

"I'm never gonna have my own kids… GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!!!"

~

(Satsuki: First line is Shinichi… and second line is Heiji)

"Can we go home?"

"Can we go home?"

(Satsuki: First line is Ran, second line is Kazuha)

"No… the movie hasn't even started…"

"Yes, we have like 8 minutes until the movie starts!" 

"That's enough time to get home!"

"Yah, we'll pay you and Ran back, me and Shini…"

"Shut…. UP!!!!!!!"

"Um… everyone's looking weird at us now…"

"Who cares… I have to go and feed the dog!"

"Me too!!!"

"You don't have a dog!"

"Yeah, stop trying to- hey! the movie's starting!!!"

"Oh no! We're too late!!!"

"It's the end of the world!!!"

"… men…" said Ran and Kazuha at the same time,

"….women…." said Shinichi and Heiji at the same time,

~

Ai's Place,

"DR AGASA PICK UP!!!!" yelled Ai screaming at the phone, "PICK UP! PICK UP! PICK UP!"

"I don't think he's home…"

"Hey, do you have any more stuff that's glass?"

"Um… no…"

"You're lying, what's that big jar doing over there?"

"N-no!!!! That's… um… really important MATERIAL!"

"All the more breakable!"

"You learn too much from your father kid!"

"Conan's REALLY SMART!!!!!"

Conan blushes,

"Help me Lord…"

~

The movie is over,

"SHINICHI WAKE UP!!! IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!!!!"

"Please lemme sleep a little longer…"

"Grrr…. WAKE UP!!!!"

"You're husband's a lazy ass!" said Kazuha

"And you just noticed?"

"Well… yeah…"

"We HAVE to go home Kazuha! I bet Christie's gonna get worried!" 

"Why'd you name your kid, Christie?" asked Ran

"As in the Queen of Mysteries…. Agatha Christie…" replied Kazuha

"I see…"

"We gotta get going before Christie… um…"

"Christie will be fine Heiji!!!!!"

"You don't Ai very well…"

"FINE! We're going home… to Osaka…"

"I forgot about Osaka…."

"Bye bye Ran!!!"

"Bye!!!" 

Ran begins to drag Shinichi home,

~

Ai's Place

"What's the point of this?" asked Ai,

"I dunno…" said Conan,

~

At Shinichi's Place,

Shinichi wakes up, "Where am I…?"

"At home you Baka…"

"H-home? OH! The movie's over?"

"Yes, you slept right through it…"

"Really that's.."

"AND ON THE WAY HOME!!!"

"Heh… oops…"

"Yeah! Oops! Go get Conan!!!"

"I-I can't!!! Ai's gonna make me take the APTX 4869 again!!!"  


"Then… I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM OF HAVING ANOTHR CONAN AROUND MY HOUSE!!!"

"Why not…?"

"Well… CONAN-KUN!!! You already ACT like him!"

"I do?"

"YES!"

"I never knew that…"

"GET CONAN!!! OR ELSE I CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!"

"And what happened to the girl who said that I was brave, smart, cool…"

Ran unlocks the handcuffs, "GET HIM NNOOWW!!!!"

"Y-YES MA'AM!!!" said Shinichi running away from home to pick up Conan,

~

Ai's Place,

Ai's sitting in the middle of the floor crying, "I NEVER-NEVER THEY'D GET SO HYPER!!!"

**Ding Dong**

Heiji and Shinichi arrive at the door, Ai is surprised to see them, "I thought you'd NEVER get here…."

"What happened to you…?" asked Heiji,

"and your house…" said Shinichi,

"It… it was SO sudden…" she started crying, "I never thought they'd get so hyper over a glass of juice…"

"Oh, Where's our kids?"

"I'll show you where your kids are…." She glares at them with a face, then she takes out 2 pills, "I'M MAKE YOU INTO KIDS SO THAT YOU'LL NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN!!!"

"AHHH!!!! RUNN!!!!" yelled Shinichi, "If you take that pill, you'll never become a adult again!!!"

"OTOUSAN!!!!!" yelled Conan and Christie,

"I'm… a little busy…" said Heiji and Shinichi at the same time, being chased around by Ai,

**Cameo Appearance** Vibrant Filly enters the scene, "Hey… Ai… stop flirting… it's not good for you!" **Vibrant Filly disappears**

"Who was that?"

"I dunno…" said Heiji, "JUST RU-nnn?"

Ai stopped and dropped her pills, "Me… flirting….? You have GOT to be kidding me…"

**Satsuki enters** "Isn't that what happened with Vodka?" **Author disappears**

"VODKA?!?!?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!"

Satsuki and Vibrant at the same time: Uh oh… we better make this story "M" for sure….

Satsuki: Yeah!! Let's try censoring it!!

**Repeat** "VODKA?!?!?! WHERE THE *%^$ ARE YOU?!?!?!" 

Satsuki: Ahhh… that doesn't look right…

**Repeat** "VODKA?!?!?! WHERE THE (beep) ARE YOU?!?!?!"

Vibrant Filly: Let's just stick with the normal word!!!

"VODKA?!?!?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!"

"I feel like I'm experiencing Dei Ja vu… " said Ai,

"I think she's gonna change back into a little kid again…"

J 

~

The Next Day…

** CRASH**

Satsuki: WITH EMOTION!!

"What-WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!" asked Ran as she woke up,

"I don't know… Wait… I've heard that crash before, Dr. Agasa…"

They look out the window, "DR. AGASA!!!!"

"I wanted to wake you up!!!! Heh heh heh…"

"Not again…"

~

Ran has a first aid kit, "Basically how long have you been working on that thing?"

"Uhh…. 10 years… NO!!! Close to 11…"

"GIVE IT UP ALREADY!!!!" yelled Ran and Shinichi at the same time, 

"But… It's gonna be worldwide!!!! If I complete this, we're gonna be RICH!!!"

"Right… right… that's what they all say…" said Ran,

"Otousan…. Okousan… I'm hungry…" said the CYUTE widdle Conan coming out rubbing his eye, 

"Don't rub your eye like that, I'm going to make breakfast!"

"Okay, care to join us Professor?"

"I guess so…"

A person in black appears at the scene, "Heh… this will be the last breakfast little Conan will have with his parents…"

Satsuki and Vibrant appear behind the person in black: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Author's Note(s)~

Satsuki: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! WHEEE!!!!!!!! Yeah…

Vibrant: Didn't you say that already…? 

Satsuki: No, I WANTED to say it again! Got a problem with that?

Vibrant: I guess not…

Satsuki: Well!!! Since next chapter will be our last chapter… I wanna go to Chapters and get a book with 8 chapters! Wait… that didn't make sense… J 

Vibrant: No kidding! You want a book with 8 chapters, have one of mine!

Satsuki; All you read are Ranma Books!!! Oops… also X-Files books that are as big as… um… err… anou… THIS CAN OF POP!! Yeah… um… I can't really say that… how do you explain it again… Okay I'll shut up now…

Vibrant: No fair! I also read Redwall, which are a lot bigger than X-Files…

Satsuki: Yeah… right… who'd wanna read a book where animals talk…? Heh… my brother!!!

Vibrant: Lots of people. Go 2 the website…

Satsuki: What's up with this! Ranma and Detective Conan are almost both the same! Except the part where this guy changes into this girl… but it's almost the same because Shinichi changes into a little boy! But Ranma changes into a girl… but Ranma is a little perverted because it sometimes shows him naked... at times… heh… I almost forgot that Conan/Shinichi took bathes with Ran!!! That counts!!! Also, Kappei Yamaguchi does the voice of Shinichi AND Ranma (male) COOL!!!! :D 

Vibrant: Okay… enough… that's too long!

Shinichi: Can we end this now?

Satsuki: No!

Vibrant: No!

Satsuki: Why is he here, isn't he suppose to be making out with Ran or something?

Shinichi: I guess… WHAT?!?!?!

Vibrant: Yeah… 

Satsuki: HAHA! We'll make a hentai fic where Shinichi's making out with Ran!!!

Genee: YEAH!!!!!! Ooohhh… Ssshhhiiinnniiiccchhiii… Oooh…yyyeeeeaaaaahhhhh…

Satsuki and Vibrant: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERSE KID!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinichi: Over my dead body!

Satsuki: hey, I wouldn't be talking… you did it once… 

Shinichi: I did not…. SHUT UP!!!!!! I SAID OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!

Ran enters the scene with a frying pan in her hand: That could be arranged…

Shinichi: OH SHIT!!!!!!!

Ran chases Shinichi around the room with a frying pan,

Satsuki: Isn't this a small computer room?

Vibrant: Yeah… table takes up most the space, Hey! he tripped!

Satsuki: I wonder how he tripped?

Vibrant: His shoes laces were untied… 

Satsuki: That could be a possibility…

Vibrant: Or he tripped over his own 2 feet!

Satsuki notices her own to feet is out: Heh… I didn't do anything!!! Let's change the subject!

Vibrant: Okay!

Artemis: Um… can I bug you?

Vibrant: No! Get lost you Gaki!

Satsuki: Imao…

Artemis: I wanna read your books!

Vibrant: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Ran hits Artemis over the head by accident: G-GOMEN NE!!!!! SHINICHIII!!!!!!!

Vibrant and Satsuki: YEAH!!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!!!!

Shinichi: Can we end this now?

Vibrant and Satsuki: Fine…

Genee: Ooooohhh…. Shinichi…. Yeyyeeaaahhh…

Shinichi: eeeehhhh?

Vibrant: Someone… get…. Her… OUT OF HERE PLEASE!!!!! 

Satsuki: JA NE!!! CYA NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

~Author's Notes (Finally…)~


End file.
